In many large server applications, processors along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) are packaged in removable drawer configurations stacked within a rack or frame. In other cases, the electronics may be in fixed locations within the rack or frame. Conventionally, the components are cooled by air moving in parallel airflow paths, usually front-to-back impelled by one or more air moving devices (e.g., fans or blowers). In some cases, it may be possible to handle increased power dissipation within a single drawer by providing greater airflow, through the use of a more powerful air moving device or by increasing the rotational speed (i.e., RPMs) of an existing air moving device. However, this approach is becoming problematic at the rack level in the context of a computer installation (e.g., data center).
The sensible heat load carried by the air exiting the rack is stressing the availability of the room air-conditioning to effectively handle the load. This is especially true for large installations with “server farms” or large banks of computer racks close together. In such installations, liquid cooling (e.g., water cooling) is an attractive technology to manage the higher heat fluxes. The liquid absorbs the heat dissipated by the components/modules in an efficient manner. Typically, the heat is ultimately transferred from the liquid to an outside environment, whether air or liquid cooled.
Additionally, in today's data center, wireless, battery powered electrical components are becoming more widely accepted and more frequently deployed. Batteries have a finite useable lifespan, and must be replaced often. Because of this, batteries do not insure constant and reliable performance of the powered electrical equipment and devices. Furthermore, the cost of replacement and special handling of disposed batteries are undesirable attributes to the use of batteries. Further, in certain sense and control circuitry implementations within a data center, standard power provided by a line chord may not be a preferred design approach due to cost, UL and other factors.